


It Wasn't Fair, Until it Was

by ifijust_layhere



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Daddy Issues, Family, Family Feels, Kinda, Team as Family, William Reid is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijust_layhere/pseuds/ifijust_layhere
Summary: Spencer runs into his father and things get stirred up. This is placed a weekish after the team realizes they've missed his birthday on 'True Genius' 07x13.





	It Wasn't Fair, Until it Was

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the way the team came back together as much as I would have liked too and I also wanted them to have more of an ending to Reid's headaches from Season 6.

Spencer Reid stood face to face with William Reid who had apparently decided that hearing that his son was in town again for the case was an invite to seeing the young genius. Reid hadn't talked to his father since Riley Jenkins case and had wanted to keep it like that. Ro many years of built up anger and resentment could never make a family, plus he already had one that he had created made up of his friends, mother, and godson.

When the team had come back from dinner at a restaurant that Hotch had recommended based off of his brother’s advice, it had only taken Rossi and Morgan's reactions to the strange man who had approached their youngest to deduce who he was.

“Spencer, I heard you were in town and had finished your case.” William started lightly, noticing the defense from the group who was with him.

Spencer refused to make eye contact with the man, “Yeah, we just wrapped up the case this morning. What do you want Dad and how did you find me?”

“Well I still have that old friend at the local P.D. and I honestly just wanted to have a conversation with you. We haven't spoken since you decided to look into the Jenkins.”

The team felt awkward standing there, Rossi and Derek had told them how hostile Reid had behaved toward his father. Though it was uncharacteristic of the genius to be short or ill-mannered, no one blamed him.

“Dad, I’m going, to be honest. I don't want to make amends with you or repair our relationship. You left because you couldn't handle it and I've gotten over it.” Spencer stated in a low voice crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

William seemed put off by this, “Now Spencer you can't say that it is all my fault. You know how hard it was to deal with your mother and being an appropriate father to you was no less of a challenge.” Will seemed angry now, “You’re supposed to be more grown-up than this by now.”

The team could almost visibly see the cord that William had struck. “Trust me I am. I know that I am because I had to take care of her and act as the parent and I couldn't be a kid. I had to be a mother and a father to myself and keep her alive by myself.” Reid took a shaky breath. “I know you can't change it. And I don't care how elementary this sounds for an FBI agent or doctor but, it wasn't fair. It wasn’t fair that I had to act like a grown-up, and it wasn’t fair that you made it happen sooner.”

Watching as Spencer stormed away from the team followed after him to the hotel's fifth floor leaving a shocked Mr. Reid behind them. They had all silently agreed on waiting until they got to the airstrip in an hour to talk to the still annoyed Doctor. Of course, this didn't stop JJ's shoulder rub and Morgan's glances.

*******************************************  
The takeoff was quite and almost tense. "It feels like I'm suffocating, do you guys want to say anything? If so, please ask or forget about it and act normal." Spencer requested not looking up from his paperwork.

"It wasn't fair at all Spencer," Emily said first putting down her own book.

"After last time I am surprised that he even tried to see you again after you accused him of killing a child," Rossi said dryly but, looking at the kid he thought of as a son with sympathy.

Spencer sighed, "I really don't want to fix the relationship because it was broken before he disappeared. It's a hopeless battle even if he assumes that it'll help him sleep sounder at night."

"Spencer, sometimes parents do not know what will be better for their children. You have every right to decide whether or not if your father gets to be a part of your life ever again." Hotch spoke with his usual wisdom understanding towards Reid's reluctance and irritation.

JJ smiled, “You weren't the one who hurt him, Spence. He put you in an awful situation.”

“You should have been a kid, you’re grown up now but man you get to break down or cry just like everybody else.” Morgan shook his head slightly, “No matter how smart you are Kid or how amazingly different, you get to feel and have emotions in your own genius way.” That sentence spoke lengths about his life

Spencer was feeling a bit more comfortable than usual before opening his satchel and pulling out a packet of papers. “Umm, I’ve been putting this off but I realized that this probably the best time to mention it. I found out what had been causing my um, migraines. I have Aspergers and I’m sorry I mean, I really thought that I was maybe schizophrenia-like mom.” The team wasn’t shocked but let him continue, “They said it can indirectly cause migraines due to being overwhelmed. It explains why I have issues with social situations and I know I feel emotions in my own way but it's just another thing that makes me different.” The doctor licked his lips “It’s just another reason about why he left.”

Rossi sat up straight while looking a reluctant Reid in the eyes, “Everyone here loves you kid and we are glad you’re here and were glad to stay with you despite all that has happened.”

“You’re really inflating Morgan and Hotch’s ego Reid. They determined that from the first time Gideon gave you a tour of the BAU.” JJ smiled at her friend while she reminisced the first day they’d meant.

Emily was holding back her laughter as she watched Morgan and Hotch ‘s face turn sheepish. “We never really looked at you any different because we saw it there pretty boy.”

Spencer looked slightly nervous, “Never?”

“Never,” Hotch answered with an unusually soft but still stern as ever tone. “Plus, Gideon had already convinced me that he was dragging you into the BAU no matter what.” He added as an afterthought.

Spencer pursed his lips watching the team laugh together. This is why he stayed in the BAU, to protect and support them the best of his ability. And in all honesty, it was worth his dad leaving and the migraines, diagnosis, everything.

It was worth the drug withdrawal he’d suffered through because he could remember Penelope bring him a tin of cookies with no verbal explanation when he came back from his ‘vacation.’ It was worth JJ lying and Morgan’s teases and frustrating pranks. Emily’s dangerous independence, the pang of hurt he felt when Rossi would sit him down and talk to him like Gideon used to, and the way Hotch worried him whenever he put Spencer before himself.

And sometimes family is just worth anything and everything.


End file.
